


Не по плану

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Чтобы избежать международного скандала, Гвендалю и Йозаку пришлось пожениться. Вопрос в том, что делать дальше





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not as planned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



Гвендаль не жалел конкретно о том, что послал собственного брата в бой, где, по всем законам, ему суждено было быть убитым. О том времени он сожалел и горевал по самым разнообразным причинам, что сплетались в тесный перепутанный клубок, точно дешевые шерстяные нитки. И не испытывал ни малейшей склонности хотя бы начать распутывать этот беспорядок.  
После Артеллиано Йозак Гурриер послал ему крайне официальное письмо, извещая о состоянии Конрада. Сформулировано оно было очень аккуратно; Гвендаль и не подозревал, что тот способен на такие тонкости. И ободряющим оно было ровно настолько же, насколько и укоряющим.  
Гвендаль тогда счел, что это весьма честно с его стороны, и сохранил письмо.

***

Юури еще раз тщательно вытер волосы, словно в миг, когда они станут окончательно сухими, мир вновь окажется разумным и логичным.  
– Расскажи мне еще раз, что произошло.   
Гюнтер повторил.  
История была сложной, запутанной и включала в себя дипломатическую миссию, очередное переодевание Йозака в вечернее платье, парочку иностранных обычаев, в которых шпион толком не разобрался, еще несколько традиций, в которых, очевидно, не разобрались ни Гвендаль, ни Йозак, и в высшей степени необычное и неподобающее использование священного камня той страны. И твердый наказ Юури не провоцировать международных скандалов.  
– То есть, в итоге Гвендаль и Йозак поженились?  
– В общем, да, – подтвердил Гюнтер.  
Волосы Юури уже практически высохли. Разумности и логичности в мире не прибавилось ни на грош.  
– И их это устраивает?  
– Ну, – медленно произнес Гюнтер, – думаю, они привыкли.  
Юури обдумал эту мысль. Гвендаль и Йозак долгие годы работали вместе, обычно занимаясь всякими тайными делами, о которых мао часто узнавал постфактум (если узнавал). Возможно, они восприняли это как очередную миссию.  
– И остальных это тоже устроило?  
– Подозреваю, леди фон Шпицберг была разочарована, что ее сын не надел свадебное платье, – задумчиво проговорил Гюнтер, – но мы, мазоку, никогда не озадачиваемся надолго такими пустяками.  
– …Ладно, – сказал Юури. – Что еще произошло, пока меня не было?  
К счастью, почти ничего не изменилось. Грета, как всегда, была счастлива его видеть, а Вольфрам… остался Вольфрамом. Все шло как обычно, даже удивительно. Женатый Гвендаль оказался таким же раздражительным, как и неженатый, Йозак был где-то на очередной безымянной миссии, делая что-то, о чем Юури, скорее всего, никогда не узнает.  
Все выглядело абсолютно нормальным.

***

Йозак гораздо лучше выглядел без этой сорочки с рюшечками, чем в ней; туника без рукавов шла его широкой груди и мускулистым предплечьям куда больше.  
В большинстве случаев Гвендаль на этом одергивал себя: ему не следовало думать о таких вещах. Но теперь он был женат. Считалось, что он  _будет_ о них думать.  
– Нравится, что видишь? – игриво спросил Йозак, поймав его взгляд.  
Гвендаль почувствовал, что заливается краской.  
– Думаю, от нас ожидают, что мы… – Следующие слова застряли у него в горле.  
– Ага, – Йозак почесал в затылке и посмотрел на Гвендаля с опасным любопытством в глазах, – значит, мы должны.  
По коже Гвендаля пробежали мурашки, а волоски на руках встали дыбом. Эта ситуация приводила его в замешательство.   
– Ого, а нам выделили просто-таки огромную кровать, – заметил Йозак и начал расстегивать ему штаны.  
– Да, – выдавил Гвендаль. Он знал, что должен что-то делать, но куда проще оказалось подождать действий Йозака и передать все в его руки.

***

– Мы должны устроить бал! – воскликнула Грета. – Юури, ты тоже думаешь, что нам стоит устроить бал?  
– Бал? – Юури поднес к губам пустую кукольную фарфоровую чашку и изобразил, будто пьет чай. – По какому поводу?  
– Мы не смогли приехать на свадьбу, – рассудительно сказала девочка, – поэтому должны организовать бал здесь. Чтобы отпраздновать. Если у нас будет бал, можно мне новое платье?  
– Ты можешь получить новое платье, как только захочешь, – вздохнул Вольфрам, опуская на стол свою пустую чашечку. – Для этого тебе бал не нужен.  
– Но это же так весело!  
С ее логикой, как всегда, было трудно поспорить.  
– На балах весело, да, – с легкой неохотой признал Вольфрам. – Но не нужно устраивать их «просто так». К тому же Йозака сейчас здесь нет.  
– Но мы можем устроить все, когда он вернется!  
– Я с ним поговорю, – сказал Гвендаль, втискиваясь своим мощным телом на стульчик у маленького стола Греты, рядом с остальными. – Полагаю, небольшой прием будет вполне уместен.  
– Вот мама обрадуется, – заметил Вольфрам, протягивая руку за куском воображаемого торта.

***

Когда Гвендаль проснулся, Йозак уже встал и оделся, и теперь сидел с чашкой чая за небольшим столом. Вторая чашка дожидалась Гвендаля.  
Гвендаль поднялся и сел к Йозаку, кивком поблагодарив за чай. Они пили его, не произнося ни слова. Снаружи уже начали петь птицы; Гвендаль встал и открыл окно, чтобы в комнату проникло хоть немного солнечных лучей. Когда он сел обратно, Йозак начал рассматривать его спокойным оценивающим взглядом.  
Гвендаль почувствовал, что должен что-то сказать.  
– Удовлетворен? – спросил он, переводя взгляд на оставленную на столе чашку.  
Йозак вздохнул.  
– Только ты мог такое спросить.   
«Это не ответ», – подумал Гвендаль, поднося чашку к губам.  
– Гвендаль, – позвал Йозак, – посмотри на меня.  
Он посмотрел. Йозак улыбался.  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, – сказал он.

***

– Но что если они не хотят быть женатыми? – спросил Юури. Гюнтер посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
– Но они женаты, – сказал он. – Верно, все случилось при необычных обстоятельствах, но…  
– Обязательно должен быть способ это расторгнуть. Если они захотят.  
Гюнтер погрузился в размышления.  
– Возможно, и есть, – проговорил он. – В конце концов, оба обладали дипломатической неприкосновенностью…  
– Найди его, – твердо сказал Юури. – Они должны сделать выбор по собственной воле.  
– Конечно, – ответил Гюнтер. – Как пожелаете, ваше величество.

***

– Брак может быть аннулирован совершенно законно, – сказал Гюнтер. – Если вы так решите.  
Гвендаль наконец оторвал глаза от документов.  
– А мао?..  
– Попросил меня… узнать ваши мнения. Но окончательный выбор все равно за вами.  
– Ясно, – сказал Гвендаль. – Я поговорю с Йозаком.  
– Нет, – произнес Йозак, выходя из теней. – В этом нет необходимости.  
Гвендаль повернул голову. Йозак был в своей обычной одежде и раненым не выглядел. Значит, все прошло успешно.  
– Удачно съездил? – вежливо спросил Гюнтер.  
– Само собой, – улыбнулся Йозак, присаживаясь на край стола Гвендаля. Тот перебрал в голове все возможные способы отучить его от этой привычки. Возможно, размещенный в нужном месте шип… – Лорд Гюнтер, я ценю ваши усилия и попытку помочь, но мы останемся женаты.  
Гюнтер кивнул.  
– Если вы хотите именно этого.  
– Да, – сказал Йозак и положил руку на плечо Гвендалю.   
Ему придется привыкнуть к великому множеству вещей, осознал Гвендаль. Он поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Йозака своей.  
– Именно этого мы и хотим, – заявил он, а потом добавил: – А теперь извините меня, вы оба, но мне надо вернуться к работе.


End file.
